Ugly Duckling's Sweet Revenge
by Kuroya.Phantom.In.Darkness
Summary: A painful past turned him homo. Tetsuya now transferred into the 'Miracle Class' of Teiko High. The MOST prestigious school. There he was reunited with his childhood friends but bullies were there and now parts of his past is coming back to bite him. The other students of that class bullied and discriminated him for his PLAIN and UGLY appearance, but then he changed his appearance.
1. Prologue

**KT-1511: Actually this story is also in Wattpad and is first released there and is still ongoing... so... yea...**

 ** _Teiko high~Miracles Class~_**

"Hey Guys do you know somebody is going to replace Haizakicchi!" Kise exclaimed which surprised the others because a new member is going to their special class. "Satsuki do you know the person who will replace Shougo?" Akashi asked "Yes actually it's another childhood friend of Kagamin, Dai-chan, and me." Momoi said and with that said Aomine perked and said*ahem* I mean shouted.

"What! He's back! Oi! Bakagami! Tetsu's back!" Aomine said then Kagami rose from his sleep by the news "Kuroko is back... Wait... I'M NOT A _BAKAGAMI_! IN FACT YOU'RE _AHOMINE_!" Kagami started happy but then realized what Aomine said "I'm not an Ahomine!" Aomine said then Kagami and Aomine wrestled each other but then suddenly they both accidentally stepped on the fallen maibo of Murasakibara who by now avenged his maibo.

 _ **Minutes later~**_

After they have waited a good few minutes Akashi grew angry "Where is that friend you speak of?" Akashi said as his anger is starting to scare the others.

"Ano, if I'm the one you're looking for I've been here before you guys are here." a monotone voice resounded the room then everybody shouted in fear well of course except for Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima who kept their cool and hid their rampage. "Tetsu-kunnnn~!" Satsuki said as she almost sending the teal haired male to oblivion.

"Mo...moi...s-san...c-can't...b-breath..." the teal haired male struggled at Satsuki's death hug when Kagami and Aomine separated them for the sake of their childhood friend "Tetsu! It's been long! How's outside?" Aomine asked as said person recollected himself. "It's fine although tiring." He said with a sigh. "Oi! Kuroko, help me here!" Kagami shouted as said person just stared blankly. "Nah, you can handle Momoi-san." Kuroko said with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Momoicchi... Is that him?" Kise asked as he pointed at Kuroko with slight disgust. "Yeah, why?" Momoi asked as she looked confused. "He looks too... average..." Kise said while the three started to scowl. "Hey! Back off! He had a rough past!" Aomine shouted. " You can't just judge him by his appearance!" Kagami backed what Aomine said. The others were shocked to see the two getting along. "So? That's the past. Now is now. He's ugly and average, that's that. And I refuse to be near him." Midorima said bluntly as he polished the sharp cutter, which is his lucky item for the day.

Kuroko winced as he said those words, but said nothing and continued on to his seat, which is one lone chair at the side. "Tetsu-kun..." Momoi whispered but Kuroko just took out a novel and started to read. "Aka-chin, I ran out..." Murasakibara said. "Wait until break." Akashi said then sat upfront. "Although it's a shame that the transferred student is anything but, how should I say this... maybe anything but beautiful or respectable." Akashi said. Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi wanted to strangle him but they knew they would lose. Kuroko didn't care. Any type of provocation won't work on him. He changed for a reason and it won't change that fact. "Don't worry Kuroko, we're here for you." Kagami spoke.

"It seems you're trying to cheer me up for nothing."

Kagami's and the other's eyes went wide as a smirk flashed on Kuroko's mouth. "You three know why I change and that's something that I will stand for... I can't risk it anymore..." Kuroko said as the others except the trio scoffed. "Like we even care." Midorima said with a scowl. "I want to crush you." Murasakibara said as he stared at Kuroko's lithe form. "You can't win, because I'm absolute." Akashi said as he opened a book. "I won't win because, I'm not even fighting anyone." Kuroko said as Akashi's mismatched eyes glinted.

"Even if you fight you won't wi-"

"I have no intention of fighting, which makes your defense a flaw."

Akashi grew annoyed but said nothing. He didn't know why he let it go. He glanced towards Kuroko. 'Useless.' He thought then went back to his book. "Oi! Tetsu, you all right?" Aomine asked as he sat next to Kuroko. "What ever do you mean Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he turned the page.

 **KT-1511: I AM AWFULLY SORRY FOR THE FLAW THAT HAPPENED! I'LL MAKE SURE IT WON'T HAAPPEN AGAIN!**


	2. Hardships and Pain

_**CHAPTER 2: HARDSHIPS AND PAIN**_

Kuroko's school life all went down hill. His three friends always comforted him but the rest are just down to hell jerks. They bullied Kuroko non-stop. A few days after his transferring the rest found out that Kuroko is homosexual. The bullying got worse, even students outside that class started bullying him. The three stood by his side. He's grateful by that but didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him.

One day it all changed. One bullying went too far.

Kuroko was just doing the usual going ins and outs of the library. He was about to leave the library when he got a text from Momoi.

 _ **""Tetsuya~**_

 _ **Meet me, Aomine, and Kagami at the back of the school. We'll be waiting!**_

 _ **4:30 P.M""**_

Kuroko read the text. He replied even though he knows that it's fake. It is so out of character of Momoi to text him like this, but he went. Worried that his friends might have been abducted. He walked towards the back of the school when someone knocked him out.

"We got him! Now they'll have to acknowledge us!"

 _ **-With Momoi, Aomine and Kagami-**_

"Ne~ Dai-chan, Kagamin... Where do you think is Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as she stared at the school gate. The three of them just finished their basketball club. "Probably sticking his nose on a book in the library." Aomine grunted. "Yea, he's probably like that." Kagami yawned as Momoi looked sort of pale. "But I have a bad feeling!" Momoi said then took out her phone.

"D-dai-chan... D-did you use my phone?" Momoi asked ready to tear up. "Why the hell would I use your phone for?" Aomine asked with one eyebrow up. "K-kagamin?" Momoi asked as Kagami shook his head confused. "T-tetsu-kun is in trouble..." Momoi said then fainted. Aomine and Kagami panicked as they both cursed.

"You're awake huh?" A voice said. Kuroko didn't know what the other want. "I'm hurt that the new student at a special class is as ugly as you!" Kuroko yelped as someone **yanked his hair harshly**. "I always thought that that once Haizaki is out I'll be one of them! But nooo, you just have to transfer." The other said. "You know even though you're ugly, you have a fine feminine body~ Well as long as your head will be hidden you'll be as **fuckable** as ever." He said as he took a sack from somewhere.

Kuroko lashed out as **painful** memories went into his head. He tried screaming but the gag is holding him back. He squirmed and resisted but he's as weak as a child. Then suddenly cold air bit him. The other guy stripped him of his clothes. Kuroko went more violent as two pairs of hands touched him. " **Stay still!** " The other said as he **punched Kuroko in the stomach**. "Oi, go already. **MY** stuff is getting hard." Another voice said. The other snorted. "Wait for your turn." The other said as he slammed into Kuroko. Kuroko screamed at the pain. He felt as if he's being torn. Blood flowed out of his buttocks while the other is going in and out of Kuroko, groaning in pleasure.

"You better remember what we said to you, **faggot _slut_**." They said then left. Kuroko cried painful tears. He soon blacked out.

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

Momoi screamed as soon as she found Kuroko tied up inside the gym storage room. Aomine and Kagami went in as soon as they heard Momoi scream. "Satsuki! What's wrong?!" Aomine shouted but soon found the answer. Kagami went pale and felt like vomiting. Soon the rest of the basketball club filled the room wanting to see what's wrong. Aomine held them back.

"What's going on here?"

Akashi's voice sliced through the court. He and the others went towards the storage room. Murasakibara's eyes went wide. Midorima scowled. Kise vomited. Akashi stayed indifferent although disgusted. "Take him to the clinic." Akashi said then looked at the crowd.

"Go back to your work." Nobody listened. "I'll triple your training menus for the whole month." Akashi took out his scissors and glared coldly. Everyone scrambled to their places and continued training. You three come with me. "No! We'll go with Tetsu-kun!" Momoi shouted as tears fell from her eyes. "We... we can't leave him like this... again..." Kagami whispered as Aomine scowled.

" **GODDAMMIT**! I'LL KILL THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS THAT DID THIS!"

 **"DAIKI."**

Akashi said as Aomine froze. "You three will go with me no matter what. Ryouta and Atsushi will take care of him. Shintarou look after the club." Akashi commanded. The others have nothing else to do but obey.


	3. HELL

_**-CHAPTER 3: HELL-**_

 **-Years Ago-Kuroko's Home(7 Years Old)-**

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _"You good for nothing child! You're the reason why your mom left me!" A teal blue haired male said as he punched and kicked a 7 year old child. "You're useless and worthless! I wouldn't be keeping you if it wasn't for the money!" He said as he **punched Kuroko in the stomach**. The child screamed in pain. His father **yanked his hair** upward carrying him like a newly caught fish._

 _"Listen here and listen well useless brat. You'll listen and do whatever I want no matter what it is! Got that? GOT THAT?!" Kuroko whimpered. "Good." The man said then threw Kuroko to a nearby wall._

 _ **-A Year Later-**_

 _"Tetsuya! Where have you been?!" His father called as he took out his belt. "T-the l-l-library..." Kuroko's meek and scared voice didn't reach the older one. "What did I say about going home late?" His father seemed drunk which made it harder to talk to him._

 _"Oi! Tei! Your boy seems like a good **fuck**."_

 _His father Tei looked back at the table where 4 more male sat drinking beer. "You think?" Tei smirked as Kuroko backed up. Tei looked back at the child. He took Kuroko by the hair and dragged him to the table. Slamming him down on top of the table where he started to thrash around._

 _ **"Stay still!"** Tei ordered and out of fear and habit Kuroko went still for a while before thrashing around again. Soon the other four removed his clothes._

 _Then one **entered him mercilessly**. "Ohhh! He's tight! Fuck! YES!" One said as he went faster. Kuroko couldn't scream another entered his mouth. He was choking but no one cared. The other two are holding him down while jerking themselves. His father stood by the side **video taping** them. Kuroko cried and cried but no one listened._

 _Pain._

 _It was all the child felt as the adults took turns in raping him. Including his father._

 _ **-Two Years Later-Kuroko(10 Years Old)-**_

 _"Don't worry kid they won't touch you now." One officer said as he patted Kuroko's head. Kuroko held a blank face although he flinched from the contact. The officers felt bad for the child. Kuroko was sent to the Hospital for a check up then he was sent to the orphanage. Tei's friends were sent to jail, far away from the child. Tei was able to get away but the officers are walking all around making it hard for him to get to Kuroko._

 _Three months later Kuroko was sent back to school. There he met Momoi, Aomine, and Kagami. "Ne~ Tetsu-kun, why are you so cute? **Maaanny** boys already fell for you!" Momoi whined. "I don't know..." Kuroko said blankly. "Satsuki is right. If you were a girl I would have already asked you out." Aomine said with a smirk. "He probably doesn't want to be with a ganguro." Kagami mumbled. Aomine glared at him. They were all walking home from school. Aomine attacked Kagami and Momoi tried to break their fight off._

 _They didn't notice Kuroko being kidnapped._

 _Kuroko screamed but was cut off when the man made him smell chloroform. When they noticed the silence, he was already gone. They looked for him but they have no such luck on finding him._

 _ **-Three Years Later-Kuroko (13 Years Old)-**_

 _Kuroko was found on an alleyway during winter, with only a rag to keep him warm. An officer recognized him as the missing child. Kuroko was raped again and again. He was also stab and slashed deep enough to leave a scar. Momoi, Aomine, and Kagami hugged him refusing to let go. They helped Kuroko through his rehabilitation. They were shocked to know his decision about changing his appearance, but they knew his reasons._

 _The rapists liked his cute and feminine appearance._

 _One year later his kidnapper and his father who aided the kidnapper was found and sent to jail. Months later Kuroko was adopted into a kind and loving family. He needed to move away. He'll miss his friends so he kept on contact. His friends were happy. Knowing that Kuroko is now safe._

Or so they thought...


	4. Pity

**_-CHAPTER 4: Pity-_**

Akashi stood in front of Kuroko's three childhood friends. The silence is deafening. "Akashi-kun, c-can I go see T-tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked as she shook. "No, you three will explain everything." Akashi said. They knew what he meant but it still wasn't their place to talk about it. The three stayed silent, annoying Akashi.

"You three will talk or you wouldn't be able to see Kuroko."

"You can't do that!"

"Let's see if you can stop me. After all I AM Absolute." They were all silenced. They knew Akashi have the power to do so, but... "So are you three gonna talk?" Akashi commanded. Aomine bit on the inside of his cheek. "It all started when Tetsu was five, when his mother left him with his father..." Aomine started as the two others looked away and covered their ears, they don't want to hear it again.

 _ **-Years Ago-Kuroko's House(5 Years Old)-**_

 _"_ _ **YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU AND YOUR MISERABLE CHILD! I'M LEAVING!**_ _"_

 _"No! Sayaka! Don't leave!" Tei begged as he tried to talk to Kuroko's mother. "Father? Mother?" They both stopped shouting when they heard Kuroko's innocent voice. "Tetsuya go back to your room." Tei said with care. Kuroko shook his head. "A-are you two f-fighting?" Kuroko asked as Tei sighed. "No we-" "Fuck it! Were fighting! You happy now?! You bastard of a child!" Kuroko shook at his mother's voice. He doesn't recognize this venomous voice._

 _"M-mother?"_

 _"Don't fucking call me that!" "Sayaka! Don't!" Tei scolded while Sayaka scoffed. "I'm off." She said then left, ignoring Tei's calls. "F-father? W-where is Mother g-going?" Kuroko asked as he tugged on Tei's pants. "Go back to your room." Tei said with a low voice. "B-but..." "No buts! Just go back to your room!" Tei shouted as he shoved Kuroko, who fell on his butt._

 _ **-A Few Months Later-**_

 _"F-father?"_

 _"_ _ **SHUT UP!**_ _"_

 _Tei became a drunkard and have been spending the money on beers, bars, strip clubs, and drugs. He became abusive to Kuroko. The once caring and loving father that Kuroko once knew is totally gone in matter of months. Kuroko teared up as his father slapped him. He knew that he should go back to his room but he's still worried about his father. Although treated badly, he's still his father no matter what. Kuroko stood up and quietly ascended the staircase._

 _Slowly the light in Kuroko's eyes disappeared, thankfully, not all did._

 _ **-A Year Later-**_

 _Kuroko became cautious of his surroundings. Many adults tried to abduct him due to his cute appearance. He knew his father couldn't careless, so he decided to man up a bit._

 _"Pst! Oi! Kid!"_

 _Kuroko ignored the voice. He instead quickened his steps but then a large hand stopped him and dragged him to a dark alley way. "Hello cutie!" A man in his thirties cooed as Kuroko took slow steps back. "Oh, don't be scared~ I just want to show you something~_ _ **good**_ _~" The man said as he took out a handkerchief. Kuroko turned around and darted away. The man having a hard time catching up to him due to his invisibility. Kuroko bumped into a leg._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry kid. Why were you running?" Kuroko looked up and saw a suit wearing man, that looked the age of his twenties. The features that stuck to Kuroko was the flaming red hair of the man. Kuroko jerked away from the hand._

 _"There you are!"_

 _The man from earlier said with faked happiness. "I was worried!" He said as Kuroko hid behind the suit wearing man. "I'm sorry but he doesn't seem to like you." A young voice came from behind Kuroko. "No! He's my chi-" "I Don't SEE any resemblance." The suit wearing man said with a glint in his eyes. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The man scurried away with a pale face. "Oh, dear, look the little one is shaking..." A beautiful woman looked at Kuroko._

 _"_ _Hey, are you all right?_ _" The kid said as he reached out a hand to Kuroko. "Uwaa_ _~ It seems someone likes someone!" "Mom! A-" The kid looked back to where Kuroko was._

" _Where'd he go?"_

 ** _-Hours Later-_**

" _ **TETSUYA!**_ _"_

 _Kuroko cringed at the loud voice. "Where did you go?!" Tei carried Kuroko by hair. "GAHCK! HIII!" Kuroko gasped as he was thrown to the wall then fell off the table underneath knocking the vase off. "THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Tei grabbed a shard then ripped Kuroko's shirt. He stabbed Kuroko from the right shoulder then slid the shard down to Kuroko's left hip effectively scarring the soft skin._

 _Nobody heard the blood curling screams Kuroko let out._

 _Tei then left the kid bleeding. Kuroko tried to stay awake but darkness is creeping to him. Soon he fell unconscious. One thing is the mystery of how he still is alive._

… _..._

 **-Back To Reality—With Kuroko-**

Kise led Murasakibara to the infirmary. Murasakibara carried Kuroko carefully, which is in contrast with his indifferent personality. "Hmph! Who would want to rape an ugly person?!" Kise rambled on some words. Murasakibara didn't listen. In truth he actually cares for the smaller one. Kuroko gave him a candy when he needed it most, he even risked getting a punishment from Akashi! Murasakibara admired him for that.

"Kise-chin, could you carry Kuro-chin for me?"

Kise froze when he heard Murasakibara call Kuroko, 'Kuro-chin'. "Kise-chin, carry?" Murasakibara held Kuroko out. "O-okay..." Kise stuttered as he took Kuroko a bit carelessly. "Carefully..." Murasakibara muttered with a low tone. Kise paled as he nodded his head. "I'm gonna buy something..." Murasakibara said then left Kise to continue on with a very troubled thought.

 **-Back To Akashi-**

"So you're saying that he used to be a _very_ cute person?" Akashi said with an unbelieving tone. The three nodded their heads. "I Don't Believe It." Akashi said then left the three. "What's his problem?!" Kagami muttered annoyed. "He asks us to tell Tetsu's backstory and then what?!" Aomine gritted his teeth. Momoi stayed quiet. "If only... I... didn't faint... We- we could *sob have s-saved T-t-tetsu-kun!..." Momoi cried. Kagami patted her back as Aomine bit on his lip.

As soon as Akashi closed the door he covered his mouth as his eyes went wide. 'No... he couldn't be that person. Right, it's impossible.' Akashi thought as he uncovered his mouth and raked a hand through his fiery red locks. "Akashi." Midorima called. "What is it?" Akashi went back to his normal self. "Murasakibara went out of school grounds, Kise fainted, and he's awake." Midorima said as he clutched on an Alaskan malamute plush toy.

"Go get Atsushi, he's probably on his way back here." Akashi said as he went towards the infirmary while Midorima wen the opposite side.


	5. Bleed

_**-CHAPTER 4: BLEED-**_

Pain...

Kuroko sat up.

Pain...

Kuroko swung his legs off the infirmary bed.

Pain...

Kuroko stood up.

Pain...

Kuroko walked towards the medicine cabinet.

Pain... _ **Make it stop...**_

"What are you doing out of bed?" Akashi asked as soon as he opened the door. Kuroko was about to get a sharp object from the cabinet. Akashi inched closer and by each step Kuroko began to panic. He couldn't see much. He didn't right at the moment. Soon Akashi was holding Kuroko's wrist which held a sharp object. "Relax. They're not here anymore. They were expelled." Akashi said as Kuroko's breath hitched.

"Tetsu-kun!\Kuroko!\Tetsu!"

Kuroko's childhood friends barged in the room. Akashi took the sharp object away from Kuroko then walked towards the trio. "Make sure he doesn't get any sharp object." Akashi plainly said then left. If many were guessing where Kise is he is currently the doormat of the infirmary, because that's where he fainted. "Tetsu-kun! I'm sorry! Uwaaa!" Momoi cried as she hugged Kuroko, who flinched from contact.

"Oi! You're scaring him!" Aomine shouted as Kagami sat on the infirmary bed. "M-mo...moi-san?" Kuroko slowly said. "I'm sorry!" Momoi cried as Kuroko just started to pat Momoi's back. "I-it's... n-n-n-not your f-fault..." Kuroko stuttered and voice hoarse. Momoi continued crying. The infirmary door opened revealing Murasakibara. "Kuro-chin~ I got you a vanilla milkshake~" Murasakibara said as he shoved the extra large cup to Kuroko's hands.

Momoi unlatched herself from Kuroko who started to drink his milkshake. "So, what now?" Kagami suddenly asked. "BAKAGAMI!" Momoi screamed as she slapped Kagami's back head. "What?!" "Tetsu-kun just got _you know!_ " Momoi cried. "I'm... al-alright..." Kuroko's voice cracked. Momoi started bawling again. Aomine's face remained downcast.

 **-A Month Later-**

Ever since the incident Kuroko locked himself in his room away from the world. He answer texts here and there but depression and sadness is slowly creeping up to him, through the wall he confined himself in. Soon Momoi, Aomine, and Kagami have had it. They decided to barge into Kuroko's room. They tried talking to him and everything but... they got little to no response.

Soon it all went to Kuroko getting a psychiatrist. "Tetsu... we're here for you." Aomine's voice repeated itself into Kuroko's head. The trio helped Kuroko once again through rehabilitation. Kuroko went absent for three more months. Soon the time when Kuroko is almost fixed, a shocking decision was made.

"I'm returning the old me."


	6. Akashi Seijuurou

**-CHAPTER 6: Akashi Seijuurou-**

It would be an **UNDERSTATEMENT** if I said that Kuroko's absence didn't bring off an odd feeling of _eerie_. The Miracle class is silent. Their pride didn't let them say that they're affected. The three childhood friends knew what Kuroko decided to do and supported him, and promised that this time, they would make sure no one would hurt him, ever.

Murasakibara missed Kuroko, because of the smaller's kindness to him despite his first impression. Kise slowly warmed up to Kuroko but not as much as Murasakibara did. Midorima tried to be indifferent, but if you would look closely he was clutching his lucky item as if it would be the end if he loosened his hold on it. He turned out to be a bit concerned as well. Kuroko didn't judge his obsession to Oha-asa, which he was thankful for, but then the first thing he said were hurtful and he regretted it.

Akashi remained stoic for the _most part_ , although he's having a war inside of him. He's practically the most affected although it didn't show up on his front. His mind suddenly wandered to his past. To his big brother, and the special encounter...  
 **  
** _ **-With Akashi (5 Years Old)-**_

 _A younger Akashi laid on his bed reading a book that is considered difficult for most children his age. Suddenly the door to his shared bedroom opened, Akashi looked at the person standing there by the door. "Sei~ I met someone~ X3"_  
 _Akashi sighed then he sat up. "Saryu-nii, who is it this time?" Akashi asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Uuuu! This time it's reeeeeeaaaalll! It happened when a creepy man was chasing my love~" Saryu sat on the bed next to Akashi's._

 _"Creepy man?"_

 _"Yeah! The jerk was trying to abduct my darling baby love!" Saryu glared on the floor as he said that._

 _"So where is your [ **love** ]?" Akashi asked as Saryu stared at the floor silent. "Saryu-nii?"_

 _"Uuuuu..." Saryu tackled Akashi. "Waaaaa! He disappeared!" Saryu looked at Akashi teary eyed._

 _"Seriously?"_

 _ **-Akashi (6 Years Old)-**_

 _Akashi was in the library in his home, surrounded by comforting silence. Suddenly his brother once again barged in. "Sei~ I found him! I found him! I found him! XD XD XD XD." Saryu ran towards Akashi with a goofy grin._

 _"So? What happened?" Akashi asked as he his book._

 _"He still have his cotton like sky blue hair, his creamy white skin, his wide electric blue eyes, and-"_

 _"Get to the point."_

 _"Ehehehe~ Well, I talked to him~" Saryu said in a singing voice. Akashi hummed then opened his book. "We became friends! I'm so excited! I... I... I can finally be with him~" Saryu daydreamed._

 _"Technically he's still not yours," Akashi said with a smirk._

 _"That's so mean Sei!" Saryu whined and sat on the chair next to Akashi. "But soon..." Saryu trailed off while Akashi hummed again._

 _ **-Akashi (10 Years Old)-**_

 _" **Fucking Bastard with a Small Cherry Dick**!" Saryu screamed as Akashi flinched from the harsh tone._

 _"What happened?" Akashi asked worriedly. His big brother rarely got this angry._

 _"His father and his fucking friends freaking popped my love's cherry, their fucking small cherry dicks took my lovely's innocence!" Saryu screamed throwing some stuff to the ground._

 _In the five years that Akashi have seen his big brother with his love, he have been happy, but when he was eight Saryu became a bit angsty. Saryu was suspecting that his love was hiding something from him._

 _"How?" Akashi asked concerned. Sure, he haven't even once met Saryu's love. Heck, he didn't even know the other's name! But he knew Saryu has truly fallen for the other._

 _"Remember when I said that my love WAS keeping something from me? They were FRICKING FUCKING HIM!" Saryu gritted his teeth. "The officers were able to catch them BUT his small cherry dicked father escaped!" Saryu kicked his bed post._

 _"You know that the best thing you could do now is help him recover," Akashi said while staring at his brother._

 _"You know... sometimes I wonder who really is older, Sei..." Saryu sighed as he leaned on his bed post._

 _ **-A few months later-**_

 _Akashi stood in front two coffins._

 _"It's too bad, Saryu died at an early age, he had a fine future ahead of him."_

 _"Yeah, his mother too. She's also still VERY young."_

 _"Poor Seijuurou and Masaomi."_

 _Stop_

 _Akashi didn't want to cry. He knew his mother and brother didn't want him to either, so he didn't cry when the car hit Saryu and his mother. He didn't cry when they were sent to the hospital, placed into a coffin, and lowered into the ground six feet below._

He didn't cry.

* * *

 _ **Kuroya: I want to thank everyone who's reading my story. I already have a beta reader, which is Koichii. I would want to thank her for the nice suggestions and for correcting my... erm... spelling and a bit on the grammar. And again [Thank you]. :)**_


	7. Changes

**-CHAPTER 7: Changes-**

Kuroko would not regret his decision. He told himself. He cut his hair, his cherubic face now shown. He wore contacts. With the thick framed glasses out of the way, his wide electric blue eyes appeared. He changed his wardrobe, instead of wearing old looking long sleeves, he wore a white polo with a baby blue vest and a dark loose tie. He refreshed himself, making his pale skin go creamy white. Now, it's time to leave, time to go to school.

"Tetsu, we'll be here for you!"

"Tetsu-kun, we'll protect you this time!"

"Kuroko, we won't leave your side!"

His friends came to pick him up. He smiled, but he knew he wouldn't be needing the cheering up. He decided to be strong for himself, he decided to return the shit talk that others did to him. He'll have a wonderful revenge and step one is...

1.) _Make them fall for him._

His friends of course didn't know what his plans are. He INTEND to tell them someday, but not now. "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, and Momoi-san... Thank you." Kuroko smiled at them. The three of them blushed. WELL, who wouldn't? Kuroko apparently looks like an angel smiling.

"Are you ready?"

Kuroko calmed himself then nodded his head with newfound determination. His three childhood friends looked at each other then nodded their heads as well.  
 **  
-School Gate-**

Stares.

Non-stop stares, those were what Kuroko were getting since he stepped into the school territory, especially since his three childhood friends surrounded him and acted as a shield. Many students thought of Kuroko as a celebrity.

"Who's he?"

"He's cute."

"He looks like a girl, a cute one at that..."

Many complimentary words reached Kuroko's ears which made him chuckle. "There is no one to be seen here. It's just your regular nerd." Kuroko mocked. Many were wide eyed as they recognized the voice. The students that mocked and bullied him were speechless and scared. Kuroko smiled knowing he affected them.

"Woah~ That's cool, Tetsu! They all went silent!" Aomine grinned at him. Kuroko just hummed. Soon they reached their classroom.  
 **  
-With Kiseki no Sedai-**

The door opened and at first no one cared until they heard Kagami call Kuroko's name. The others snapped their head towards the door and their mouths were hanging.

Midorima squeezed his lucky item, which was a stress ball as his glasses cracked.

Murasakibara crushed his food, his eyes widening.

Kise had a nosebleed.

Akashi tried to remain indifferent but his eyes widened ever so slightly.

The three childhood friends stood beside Kuroko protectively. Kuroko slowly went to his seat and his childhood friends immediately surrounded him once more. Kise stood up and walked towards Akashi.

"Akashicchi, who is that person?" Kise asked with a light blush.

"Idiot," Midorima mumbled while pushing his glasses.

"Kuro-chin, are you all right now?" Murasakibara asked as he reached out for a vanilla-flavored candy and handed it to Kuroko, which the smaller boy gladly accepted.

"The rehabilitation always helped." Kuroko said as Kise fainted from the seemingly impossible news.

"Shintarou, take Kise to the infirmary." Akashi said not sparing Kuroko even a glance.

Midorima quickly did as told, because if he had stayed there he wouldn't be able to control the blush that he's starting to have.

Just what would happen to them now?

* * *

 **Kuroya: I am very terribly sorry for the slight mistake!**


	8. Victim1:Purple

**-CHAPTER 8: Victim#1:[START]-**

The miracle class's eyes kept on shifting towards Kuroko. They still are stunned by the blunette's sudden appearance. "Kuroko Tetsuya, would you please answer the equation on the board?" The current teacher said as Kuroko stood up and waked confidently towards the board. He quickly wrote the formula as he calculated the answer. "Sir, the answer is x squared." Kuroko said as he passed the white board marker to the teacher. "Correct." The teacher said as Kuroko returned to his seat.

Everyone's eyes remained on Kuroko.

 _Ethereal_... A word that they never expected that could explain how Kuroko looked, and everyone agrees about it. Everyone knew that since the change, many students made a fan club about Kuroko. They also knew that many have confessed their love to the other but got turn down in the most cruelest way. Kuroko revealed the poor guy's embarrassing, disgusting, and humiliating moments, using a megaphone for the whole school to hear. The loudest part is when Kuroko said: "Go and Cry to your Mother, you're _**disgusting**_."

Cruel, but true. The poor guy, peeked on to girl unto girl. Embarrassed them and did disgusting thing to them. He just deserved to be rejected. Kuroko is not know as the 'Nerd', now but as the 'Unforgiving Duckling'. "Na~ Tetsu-kun, Let's go to Maji burger! Dai-chan would treat us!" Momoi said as a tick mark appeared on Aomine's head. "OI! DON'T PUT WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!" Aomine screamed as Kagami snickered. During this time anyone would fall for Kuroko, why?

Because he would smile and laugh like an angel, and no one could say that he's an Unforgiving Duckling.

'... No... Saryu-nii, wouldn't look at you like a love struck person... you are unforgiving... Saryu-nii said that his angel is cute and kind... You are not his angel. I would never acknowledge you. Never.' Akashi glared particularly to no one as his pen snapped in half. Kuroko saw the reaction then smirked.

'Now, shall we start the show?'

 **-English Class-**

"Class! I'll be pairing you up for the upcoming project." The teacher said as he took out a box. He pulled out two strips of paper. "Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryouta." The teacher said then pulled out 2 more strips of paper and it went on like that.

"Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga, and Aomine Daiki."

"Murasakibara Atsushi and Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou, I know that you could handle your project, even if you're alone." The teacher said as Akashi agreed. "Now, your project will be making a script for a play, with the theme of romance and fantasy." The teacher said while Aomine and Kagami groaned. Kise and Momoi squealed in excitement, Midorima felt a headache coming, and Murasakibara together with Akashi couldn't careless. Kuroko just kept on planning how to make them fall for him.

"Okay, class dismissed." The teacher said and as if on cue the bell rang. Aomine, Kagami, and Momoi quickly surrounded Kuroko. "Let's go to the roof top for lunch!" Momoi said as she roped her arms around Kagami and Aomine's arm while facing Kuroko. "Okay, sure." Kuroko said as he took out a light blue bento box. "But, just a moment, I need to talk to Murasakibara-kun for the project." Kuroko said.

Momoi, Aomine, and Kagami waited for Kuroko. "Murasakibara-kun, can I have your number? So that I could contact you easier, for the project." Kuroko said as Murasakibara searched for his phone from his stacks of food. "Here." He gave Kuroko the phone. Kuroko did what he needed then left, saying thanks.

 _Okay, Victim#1 Purple._


	9. Project Planning

**-** **CHAPTER 9:** **Project Planning** -

Murasakibara and Kuroko decided to meet up on saturday at a pastry cafe. "Murasakibara-kun, what are your ideas on what our play should be?" Kuroko asked as he ate his vanilla ice cream. "About candies..." Murasakibara said as Kuroko chuckled. "Sure, let's add those." Kuroko said while writing down 'candies' on his paper.

Murasakibara stared at him wide eyed. 'He... agreed on candies...' Murasakibara's mood seemed to lift. Kuroko caught him staring. "Is there something on my face?" He asked innocently as Murasakibara shook his head and continued eating his cake. "With candies... I think it should be a fantasy. Romance is given since that is what sensei told us." Kuroko said as Murasakibara decided to agree.

"Let's think of a plot, shall we?"

Meanwhile a few tables back, sat Momoi, Aomine, Kagami, and dragged over Kise. "Why are we doing this again?" Kise asked now interested in what they were doing. "Spying on Tetsu to make sure he's safe." Aomine said as they stared intently at the two. "Does this suddenly look like a date?" Momoi squeaked while Aomine and Kagami felt fury while Kise felt jealousy?

- **An hour Later** -

"Murasakibara-kun thank you for helping. Let's wrap up and start making the script else where since I suddenly feel like someone is watching us." Kuroko said as he stood up waiting for Murasakibara to finish the cake. They decided to go to the park. "Murasakibara-kun, I know this seems sudden but I heard that you carried me to the infirmary after the... incident... I... I haven't said thank you yet... so... Thank you." Kuroko said as he fiddled on his pen.

Murasakibara just stared at him wide eyed, once again.

"Anyways let's continue the project." Kuroko said quickly changing the subject. Momoi, Aomine, Kagami, and Kise now are wearing detective outfits, complete with the trench coat and sunglasses. "What are they talking about? Why did Tetsu-kun blussshhhhh!" Momoi gritted her teeth as the rest slowly backed away from her.

"I'm gonna do the script." Murasakibara suddenly said while Kuroko stared at him surprised. "What? But Murasak-" "Atsushi." "Eh?" Kuroko grew confused as the purple haired giant continued on chewing his food. "W-why?" Kuroko asked. "My name seemed longer than it should be." Murasakibara said as he took Kuroko's paper and left to go buy food. Kuroko just sat there waiting for the giant.

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again... my... _**son**_..."

Kuroko paled and looked around for the source of the voice. He felt sick, hearing the voice of his abusive father. "Kuro-chin?" Kuroko jumped as Murasakibara suddenly appeared with and awful lot of food. "Are you all right?" Murasakibara asked as Kuroko hesitantly nodded his head.

"I hate it."

"Eh?" Kuroko stared into Murasakibara's eye that suddenly held determination. One that he haven't seen yet. "People that think they're strong, makes me wanna crush them..." Murasakibara said as Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "Am I part of that?" Kuroko asked. "Yes." Murasakibara said then suddenly looked into Kuroko's eyes.

"But... somehow... you're different... I think."


	10. Late 411 Special

**Kuroya: A super late AkaKuro special. TTATT sorry... but still enjoy... THIS HAS NO RELATION TO THE MAIN STORY THIS IS JUST A SPECIAL THAT WASN'T PUBLISHED ON 4/11.**

* * *

Kuroko opened his notebook and read it silently.

[HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER!  
Rule No.1: Is that you gotta have fun, but when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.]

 _Kuroko smiled as he looked in front of him. "Go out with me." Akashi Seijuurou, the infamous player, said as Kuroko smirked inwardly. "Where are we going?" Kuroko asked._

[Rule No.2: Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.]

 _"Tetsuya, what I meant is going out as lovers." Akashi said as Kuroko faked his blush. "B-but..." "At least try?" Akashi leaned in then Kuroko looked away. Akashi took Kuroko's chin and placed a chaste kiss. Kuroko separated them both._

[Rule No.3: Wear your heart on your cheek, and never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.]

 _Akashi was about to lean in again but Kuroko covered his mouth while looking away with a blush. "Cute." Akashi murmured with a smirk. Kuroko blushed a deeper red._

[Rule No.4: Just don't attached to somebody you could lose.]

The next week Kuroko and Kagami ate at Maji burger. Kuroko's eyes widened as he saw Akashi with a girl hanging by his side. He bit his inner cheek then sighed. 'Oh well, he IS a player.' Kuroko said then continued listening to Kagami's stories.

The next day, Akashi and Kuroko went on a date to the amusement park. "Tetsuya, do you want some cotton candy?" Akashi asked with his usual prince like smile. "Mm." Kuroko replied.

"Do you want to ride the horror train next?"

"Mm."

"How about the roller coaster?"

"Mm."

"Tetsuya."

"Mm."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mm."

"Tetsuya."

"Mm."

"TETSUYA!" Akashi shouted which brought Kuroko back to reality. "Huh?" Kuroko asked dazed. "What were you thinking about?" Akashi asked as Kuroko bit his lower lip. "Hey, are you all right?" Akashi asked as Kuroko nodded his head.

"I... I was thinking about..." Kuroko said while Akashi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Akashi asked as he led Kuroko to sit down on a bench. "I... was thinking about breaking up." Kuroko said while Akashi stood there silent.

"What?"

"I was thinking about breaking up..." Kuroko said while Akashi hung his head low. "Wha?! W-wait!" Kuroko complained as Akashi started dragging him towards the parking lot. Akashi shoved him inside the car.

"What are-"

"Shut up." Akashi said then started the car. "Akashi-kun! What are you doing?" Kuroko asked. "Seijuurou. Call me my name." Akashi said as he sped up. "What? Why?" Kuroko asked. "Just... call my name..." Akashi said while Kuroko held on a breath.

"Please..."

"S-seijuurou..." Kuroko stuttered then Akashi suddenly stopped the car. "Tell me... Why? Why do you want to break up?" Akashi asked as he took Kuroko's hand. "I-I..." Kuroko stuttered. "Tetsuya... This... What I feel is TRUE!" Akashi shouted as he squeezed Kuroko's hand and placed it atop his heart.

"No..."

"Huh?" Akashi said confused. Kuroko suddenly tore his had away from Akashi then quickly opened the door then ran away. "Shit!" Akashi cursed then ran after Kuroko. Kuroko ran and ran as tears slowly formed on his eyes.

"Hey, cutie."

A voice said from behind Kuroko. He turned around and saw three big men. "Won't you _play_ with us?" The men said while showing their knives. Kuroko paled as the three men walked towards him. Then another second later they were on the floor unconscious.

"Tetsuya! Are you hurt?" Akashi asked as Kuroko fell to the ground with tears spilling down his face. Akashi hugged Kuroko's thin frame. "Shh... It's all right... I'm here... You're safe now..." Akashi said then carried Kuroko back to his car.

A few moments later, Kuroko's cries turned into sobs. "You okay now?" Akashi asked while Kuroko stared at him. "Why... Why are you still nice to me?" Kuroko asked as he hugged his knees. Akashi chuckled. Kuroko's head snapped towards Akashi. "Have you gone crazy?" Kuroko asked.

"No. It's just that I have no plans of letting you go just yet."

Kuroko blushed as his eyes widened, but as soon as it came a loud slap resounded. Akashi touched his stinging cheek. Akashi stared at Kuroko's glaring eyes. "Don't you dare say that!" Kuroko screamed as tears started flowing from his eyes again. "What do you mean?" Akashi asked as Kuroko glared at him.

"You are one fucking player."

The next day, Kuroko didn't go to school and it made Akashi felt anxious. "Akashicchi! Kurokocchi wasn't in class! What happened?! Oh no! What if-HMMPPPHH!" Kise paced then Aomine decided to cover his mouth with his hand. "Aominecchi!" Kise wailed but Aomine shushed him.

"Akashi is very anxious, look, he can't even stay in one fricking place." Aomine said as he pointed at Akashi. "Ehhhh?!" Kise's eyes widened. "Akashi, you should talk to him." Midorima suddenly said. "He doesn't want anything that has to do with me..." Akashi said disheartened. "Well, you could do something." Murasakibara spoke from the side. Akashi's eyes suddenly glinted as he smirked.

"You're... right."

 _[I... I'll do whatever it will take... 'Cause I don't want... don't want my heart to break... in two... So, it's better to be fake... I can't risk losing in love again...]_

Kuroko stared outside his window with a dazed look. He have been feeling hollow since he broke up with Akashi. It hurts him and he knows why... he lost... again... he laid down and turned on one side. 'When? When did I lose?' Kuroko thought as he hugged himself.

His house seems lonelier than before...

 _["I love you, Tetsuya"]_

Kuroko gasped as he remembered the sweet moments he had with Akashi. "Haha... I'm... I'm*sobs* so fucking stupid..." Kuroko mumbled as tears slowly flowed down his face. "I... Why... When did it grow?" Kuroko cried.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at his window, only to see it open. His wide eyes stared at the bouquet of light blue roses. A white envelope sat beside it. He carefully walked towards the window to close it. Kuroko eyed the roses and envelope warily. His eyes widened as he saw the bright red letters across the envelope.

"Akashi..."

"Yes?"

Kuroko quickly snapped towards the source of the sound. "A-akashi-kun..." Kuroko's tears reappeared. "Shh... Yes, my beloved?" Akashi slowly walked towards Kuroko. "W-why are you h-here?" Kuroko stuttered. "I'm sorry." Akashi said as he hugged Kuroko. "W-why? I-I hurt you!" Kuroko screamed as he tried to push Akashi away.

"I love you."

"No..."

"I love you..."

"T-that's not true!"

"I love you..."

"Uuuu..."

"I love you..."

"Akashi-kun... I..."

"I love you..."

"I l-love..."

"I love you..."

"I... love you... too..."

"I love you."


	11. The Script

_**-CHAPTER 10: THE SCRIPT-**_

As usual everyone sat on their seats waiting for their english teacher to show up. "Wow, Sensei sure is late today." Momoi said out loud. "I wonder if she's all right..." She said as she looked at Kuroko who shrugged.

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

"Please excuse me." Akashi said as he flipped his phone open reading the message. He sighed then went upfront. "Okay, sensei said that we should portray our scripts, AKA act is out. Meaning we are going to have to memorise 4 scripts. Now we will divide the characters firhe first script and give each other a copy. Rehersal of the first script would be in two days time. Now please give mfiall of the scripts." Akashi said as Momoi, Murasakibara, and Midorima stood up and went upfront.

"Now for Satsuki and Ryouta's script. There is a prince, princess, knight, king, queen, and a witch. Now, we'll draw lots. Momoi if you would please." Akashi said as Momoi did as told excited. "Okay, now everyone walk upfront one-by-one." Akashi said as Aomine ran upfront. "Hah! I'm sure I'll get the... prince..." Aomine paled. "What is it?" Momoi snickered.

"W-witch..."

The rest laughed. Kagami fell down his chair from laughing. Kuroko chuckled. "S-shut up!" Aomine shouted embarrassed. "I'm next! I'm next!" Kise bounced towards the front. "Hmmm... YES! I got the prince!" Kise said showing his stick with the word prince. "Me next!" Momoi was about to get but Akashi stopped her. "No, you are to be director of your own script." Akashi said as Momoi pouted.

"I'm getting one." Kagami said as he stood up with a grin. "Nice! I got the king!" Kagami grinned as he waved it in front of Aomine as they started bickering. "I'm going." Kuroko said quietly. He stood up then walked gracefully upfront. Everyone was waiting for the result.

"Oh. I got-

 ** _Time skip :3 :3 :3 :3_**

The day of the script rehearsal came. "Tetsu! Exchange with me please!" Aomine pleaded but Kuroko looked at him amused. "Why would I do that?" Kuroko asked. "Becauseeeee the prince ended up with the witch! I don't want to be with that blondie!" Aomine said as Kuroko tried to suppress his laughter.

"I'm sorry Aomine-kun but I would rather be a knight than a witch."

"Nooooo **oooooooooooo** ** _ooooo..._** ** _TTATT_** ** _..._** "


	12. The Princess pt1

_**-CHAPTER 11: "THE PRINCESS" PT.1-**_

Today was the day that they were gonna perform the first script. They were gonna perform it infront of 3 classes, in the dark auditorium of their school. Everyone was not amused by it and their characters as well, except for Kuroko. Akashi was seething with annoyance. Well probably because he got the queen. Momoi paled as she moved away from the angered red head.

"A-anyways, sensei and the o-other should be here any second now." Momoi stuttered and as if on cue the said teacher entered the auditorium. "Okay everyone, places! Momoi-san please start within the next few minuets." Their teacher said as she sat upfront.

Then everything went dark.

The spotlight appeared and showed Midorima wearing hair extentions and a long flowy-slash-fluffy dress and appears to be crying on a bed.

" _There once was a princess, crying to be loved. For you see, no one notices her. Her emerald hair flowed as she wept on her bed._ "

Then Aomine appeared by the corner wearing a dark blue wig reaching his shoulders, and a black cloak hiding his body. The spotlight went to him.

" _The witch however wanted to be left alone. Many male suitors came towards her to ask her hand in marriage. Once she heard the Princess' weeping, she immediately thought of a brilliant idea._ "

"O-oh, dear princess, I have wished to be alone, while you wished to be loved. I have a deal for you." Aomine stuttered as he adjusts his voice to his character. "Miss witch, I would do anything just to be loved!" Midorima is currently cursing inwardly as he said those words. "All you need to do is to pretend to be me as I pretend to be you." Aomine looked smug as he said those words.

" _The princess agreed as she took the witch's clothes and took off. The witch then smiled as she wore the clothes the princess had, and changed her face._ "

Then the stage went dark as the curtain closed while the others got ready for the next scene. The lights showed the whole stage.

" _The princess was delighted to see that many were asking her out, but she knew fully well that all they were after was not her but the witch, and so she declined all the offers, well, until a_ _handsome_ _prince appeared._ "

Midorima is wearing the hood over his face as he looked out a makeshift window when a face suddenly popped out of nowhere. Kise appeared grinning making the female audience swoon. "Hello, my dear witch. Why do you look lonely when I have finally found you." Kise said almost naturally, well he is a model, so that shouldn't be surprising. "Whatever do you mean, young prince." Midorima turned away pretending to be shy. "Oh you are so beautiful, why must you hide your emerald hair." Kise said as he removed the hood from Midorima's head. "P-prepostuos! I am no such thing!" Midorima was blushing from embarrassment. Kise just laughed, once again making the female audience blush and squeal.

" _The prince came by everyday and tried to make the pretend witch swoon. In which he was_ _succeeding_ _in. Soon the princess fell in love. One day te prince asked for her hand in marriage, she agreed blinded by love. Soon word got out and the real witch grew angry. For in reality she was in love with the prince._ "

The whole place went dark as the audience were holding their breaths. Then the lights went back on and showed an angry Aomine and a sad Midorima. "You!" Aomine pointed at Midorima. "I have given you your wish yet you went and used my name!" Aomine screamed almost screeching. "I am sorry but I have fallen for him..." Midorima looked away.

" _The pretend witch left after scolding the princess and made her promise that she would back down on the marriage... or else... The princess cried and cried and passed out._ _Suddenly a foreign knight with sky blue locks appeared and cared for the fainted princess._ "

Kuroko appeared in a knight armour and 'carried' Midorima out of the stage.

" _The witch was pacing back and forth inside the real princess' room. Then a knock was on the door._ "

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kagami and Akashi appeared in a king and queen clothes. Akashi is wearing red hair extentions and light blue dress. Kagami wore a dark blue and black king clothes. "My lovely daughter, we have seen you distraught lately, what seems to be the problem?" Akashi smiled a -scary- sweet smile as he walked towards Aomine gracefully. "M-mama, t-the witch took away my prince!" Aomine was shaking as tears pricked his eyes. He was scared shitless. Kagami walked towards them quite hesitantly. "W-we'll do something about it, right? H-hun." Kagami was stuttering a Akashi -scarily- smiled at him.

"Right, _hun_."

Then the lights went black.


	13. The Princess pt2 and A Shocking Event!

_**-CHAPTER 12: "THE PRINCESS" PT.2 AND A SHOCKING EVENT!-**_

The play was going well and is reaching the ending when _it_ happened. Everyone panicked. There were shouting and people running off stage. An accident no one could imagine.

Kuroko was laying on his pool of blood as the teachers that were present called an ambulance and told the other students to go back to their classrooms. The miracle class didn't waste any time, they immediately removed the stage light that fell on Kuroko as another started doing basic medical aid.

The ambulance arrived as soon as the medical aid finished. They watched as Kuroko was carried on the stretcher with bandages and bleeding cuts on his head. Momoi was a crying mess as Aomine tensed gritting his teeth. Kagami was trying not to cry. Akashi inspected the fallen and bloodied stage light when he noticed something.

"It was planned."

As soon as Akashi said those words Aomine lifted him up by his collar. Anger was all that Aomine felt at the moment. "What do you mean?!" Aomine screamed as Akashi's face. "If you don't put me down I won't explain anything to you." Akashi glared as Aomine flinched and placed Akashi down. "As I said, it was planned. The cord that connects the stage light to the upper beam looked cleanly cut. It would be impossible to say that it's an accident. The only thing we need to do is to find who did it." Akashi said as he crossed his arms.

"I-I'll help! I will look for information about who helped in the maintenance of the stage and the people that went up!" Momoi screamed as she wanted to help her childhood friend. Aomine and the rest just nodded their heads, not trusting their voices.

-Hospital-

After all that they decided to visit their now cleaned and bed-riddened friend. His light blue locks scattered on his pillow. He looked paler than usual. Momoi was now sobbing. Then Kuroko suddenly stirred and roused from his sleeping state. "Tetsu-kun!" Momoi launched herself towards Kuroko as soon as he moved but froze when the words she heard broke her and the others.

"Who... are... you..."

Everyone froze. "T-tetsu-kun... I-it's me! Momoi Satsuki! Your childhood friend!" Momoi screamed. "Huh?" Kuroko just looked confused. Midorima went out to get a doctor. Aomine and Kagami ran out to cool off while Kise sat by the corner worried. Murasakibara stopped eating as he walked towards Kuroko's bed.

"Kuro-chin?"

"Who?"

Murasakibara flinched then walked out. Akashi was watching from the sidelines with conflicted feelings. Akashi kept himself from sighing as he left the room. Soon Midorima came back with he doctor. "Momoi, where are the others?" Midorima said as he noticed the almost empty room.

"Went out to... cool off..."

Momoi sounded broken. "Kuroko-san, do you know where you are?" The doctor asked as Kuroko looked around confused. "The hospital?" Kuroko said tilting his head a little. "What do you last remember?" The doctor asked as Momoi felt a bad feeling.

"M-my mom l-leaving..."


	14. Innocence

**_-CHAPTER 13: INNOCENCE-_**

 **Akashi** **'s** **POV**

A few weeks after the incident Tetsuya was allowed to return to school provided that he will be under constant surveillance. Satsuki, just informed us that Tetsuya lives alone because his foster parents are living abroad. So everyone got to draw sticks on who would take care of him at his home.

"I-I'll be going now." Tetsuya said as he left with Midorima who huffed. I stared at their retreating figures. I was feeling something in my chest that I couldn't comprehend, but I can't let it disturb me so, I ignored it and went home.

"Welcome back, young master."

The maids and butlers said as they bowed. I ignored them and went directly to my room. I laid my school bag on top of my desk as I sat on my bed contemplating and processing all of the recent happenings. We still haven't caught the perpetrator of the crime.

But what bugs me the most is the rage I felt when i figured out that it was planned.

Why would I feel anger? He is nothing to me. I know I don't care about him... I know, but why do I hesitate whenever my eyes meets his wide child-like innocent eyes. The stories my brother, Saryu-nii told me about his... ' ** _love_** ' came into mind while I clutch my head as _unwanted_ memories flooded my head.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"What?" I said clearly annoyed. "Young m-master, t-the master wants to talk with you." The maid said shaking. I waved my hand as a sign to leave. I sighed as she scrambles away. I stood up and went towards my " _father's_ " study. I knocked on the door and heard a faint approval.

"Father, you wanted to speak with me?" I asked as looked straight into my father's cold eyes. They used to be warm and full of love, but since mom and Saryu-nii died, he became distant and cold. "What did I hear about a classmate of yours being hospitalized _twice_?" Father asked putting an emphasis on "twice". I looked straight as I explained the events that happened since Tetsuya's arrival.

"What is the full name of your classmate?"

I raised an eyebrow as he asked this. "May I be blunt and ask you why do you need that trival information." I asked curious. "If it is trival, then why are you being protective about it?" Father said as I felt like water had been dumped on me.

Am I being protective?

"No, father, I was just curious." I said as he leaned on his chair. "Will you tell me, or not." Father said with authority. I knew from the start that I had no choice.

I never did.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya." As soon as I finished, my dad seemed shocked while anger flashed through his eyes. "Seijuurou, I am ordering you not to associate yourself with... _him_." I was surprised when father spat out those words with poisonous venom.

"That would be impossible, since we are classmates." I said as father's aura became **much** colder. "Then I would have to make sure that _he_ will transfer into another school." Father said as I was once again surprised by the clear anger and hostility my father was releasing towards Tetsuya.

"Fa-"

" **YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME.** "

I clutched my hands as I grit my teeth. "Is that all? _Father._ Then I shall take my leave seeing that I still have school work to do." I said as I turned around. Then I heard my father sighed.

I don't care.

 **No** **POV** **, With** **Kuroko** **and** **Midorima**

Midorima sighed as he cleaned the mess Kuroko made. It seems that not only did Kuroko's memories vanish, but his entire mentality returned to the state of his younger self. Midorima sighed as he noticed Kuroko spying at him by the corner of the hallway. "I can see you." Midorima grumbled as he fixed his glasses.

"Um... m-mister..."

"My name is Midorima Shintarou."

"Shin-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" Midorima hissed as he remembered an aquiantance from another school. "S-sorry..." Kuroko started to tear up as Midorima felt guilty. "... F-fine." Midorima stuttered as pink dusted his cheeks.

"Shin-chan..." Kuroko called as Midorima looked at him. "Will Mama come back? And where is Papa?" Kuroko asked as tears were welling up his somewhat poofy eyes. 'Damn, I don't know how to answer that.' Midorima thought as he stared into Kuroko's wide electric blue eyes.

"I..."

"I-I'm sorry, Shin-chan must have not known when mama will come back and where papa is. I'm sorry for asking..." Kuroko played on the sleeves of his jacket as Midorima sighed. "W-well, they might be back soon." Midorima said turning away so Kuroko wouldn't see his embarrassment.

Kuroko beamed as he hugged Midorima from behind. "Thank you, Shin-chan." He said then left a stunned and blushing Midorima.


End file.
